What they don't know
by Bling Bling
Summary: While everyone hates Shadow for impersonating Sonic, only one person understands him. Will they find love and go against the rest of the world?
1. Starting off

Characters belong to them happy people over at Sega and the song No Light is by 3rd Strike! And it's short. It's always short!
    
    Shadow hurriedly packed the few material possessions he owned from his temporary bedroom. Rising to his full height, he took once last look at the room with its barren walls, unmistakable odour and mess gathering in the corner. He peered through the window only to see the building beside his. Not much of a view, but still one he was used to seeing. He had never been very good at handling change. This room had been his shelter. His sanctuary. Now he'd be leaving it too. He had pretended that there was somewhere else for him to stay. Not because he'd wanted to leave, but because he felt he had to.
    
    Heading towards the open door, Shadow looked out. He shuffled down the hallway and through the living room past the couch facing away. Clearing his throat, as there was someone sitting on the couch watching the television, Shadow started to speak. He was quickly cut off when the loud noises of gunshots and cries of pain sounded from the TV. Loud enough to be real and in an apartment, Shadow was certain there would be complaints about it. But he should say goodbye, at least bring himself to say thank you to his host. He hadn't exactly gotten the friendliest welcome from him, but still…
    
    "I'm leaving now…" he said, unsure if anyone was listening. "Uh… Thank you for…" He noticed a gloved hand with a skinny tanned arm attached appear from over the couch, waving for him to leave. Eager for him to leave and probably only half realizing he was. Shadow felt like he had intruded more than ever now. The black and red hedgehog shrugged and walked off through the front door. He closed it, remembering again that he might not have a roof over his head tonight.
    
    Wandering along the streets alone, Shadow was left to gather his thoughts together. Here was his problem as he saw it; he had nowhere to go as of this morning when he moved out of Sonic's apartment, he didn't have any money, and all hated him. Yes. That was the worst one. All did hate him. Him personally too. When he walked by, people would glare at him, mouths turned down, eyes narrowed. Just because he looked too much like their hero, Sonic the hedgehog. Shadow had a reputation; he could never live it down. But then, had he really changed? He'd survived. He just wanted a normal life. He wanted to mourn Maria's death alone and wallow in depression. And just disappear. No one wanted him around. No one ever did.  
    
    **_On the outside looking in no light_**
    
    **_Another man with a blood shot soul_**
    
    **_Get up don't be one stand up _**
    
    **_Control destiny don't back away_**
    
    **_Guns are blasting_**
    
    **_Hating me_**
    
    **_Feel like something's wrong _**
    
    **_Can't take me_**
    
    **_I've got to survive_**
    
    **_First the order the hit_**
    
    **_Then forget it's all justified_**
    
    **_No retreat defeat_**
    
    **_All that complete_**
    
    **_Life full of tears_**
    
    **_Sin for 2000 years_**
    
    ****
    
    "Look" Tails said just as he bit into his sandwich. He nodded in the direction and Amy Rose's eyes fell on Shadow the hedgehog. She turned back to Tails in disbelief. He was grinning and swallowed. "No one's gonna let him eat here" he added. Amy Rose looked over at Shadow. She felt sorry for him. Why was everyone so unkind to him? Shadow seemed to sense someone looking his way. He glanced at Amy and Tails from where they sat, then turned and left. Her shoulders slumped.
    
    "Poor Shadow," she sighed. "Why doesn't anyone give him a chance?" Tails nearly choked and set his glass down on the table. The soda sloshed over the sides.
    
    "Poor Shadow?" he exclaimed. "Did I hear you right?" Amy continued to watch the door with her head propped in her fists. "Shadow's anything but poor" Tails said worriedly. "How do you know he still isn't evil?" Amy glared.
    
    "How do you know he still is?" she challenged. "I can't believe you all!" She took a deep breath. "Maybe he feels…" 
    
    "Shadow doesn't feel, Amy!" Tails cut her off. The fox locked eyes with her, truly worried now. "He's dangerous" Amy nodded.
    
    "I guess," she murmured. Sighing, she went back to eating her dinner. 
    
    She knew Shadow was bad. She knew it. When they'd been informed that he'd survived, they were cautious. He needed somewhere to stay. Sonic reluctantly let him use the spare room. Shadow went everywhere with angry glares at his back. He was bad. But… Amy could see something more in him. He only looked evil. Weren't there feelings past that tough black hedgehog exterior? Like Sonic, but darker. More mysterious. Like a mystery that took time to solve. Amy Rose always found she liked the dark and handsome types. Maybe more than the "Sonic types". Not like she'd ever say so. Everyone really did seem to hate Shadow. But they weren't happy when he was gone. In fact, they felt guilty. Even she did a little. Like should have gotten to know him better.
    
    **_On the outside looking in no light_**
    
    **_Another man with a blood shot soul_**
    
    **_Get up don't be one stand up _**
    
    **_Control destiny don't back away_**
    
    **_Guns are blasting_**
    
    **_Hating me_**
    
    **_Feel like something's wrong _**
    
    **_Can't take me_**
    
    **_I've got to survive_**
    
    **_First the order the hit_**
    
    **_Then forget it's all justified_**
    
    **_No retreat defeat_**
    
    **_All that complete_**
    
    **_Life full of tears_**
    
    **_Sin for 2000 years_**
    
    ****
    
    As she and Tails were about to part ways, Tails faced her.
    
    "Sorry I kinda freaked out before…" he said quietly. Amy smiled; glad to have someone care about her. 
    
    "It's fine, Tails" she replied cheerily. "I'll see you later okay?" He nodded and walked off, waving. She waved back, and then headed in the direction of her house. It was late and dark. Amy wandered along under the streetlamps, reminding herself to get home. Still, she dragged her feet and kicked pebbles along the sidewalk. Her thoughts were still on Shadow. Why should she feel sorry for him? Why should she care? He's the last person on earth that could possibly need help. As she wandered, she felt the slightest of breezes as someone walked hurriedly past her. Someone with dark fur.
    
    "Shadow?" Amy asked. He stopped and turned slowly. Everyone knew his name. They muttered it coldly when they saw him. He'd never heard his own name spoken without a tinge of hatred in the tone. A question. Directed to him. But nothing cold about it. So why? Shadow slowly turned. That girl. That pink hedgehog faced him, eyes wide and worried looking. Concerned. About him? She wasn't like them was she?
    
    "Uh… you probably don't know me that well… but I'm…" Amy started. 
    
    "Amy Rose" Shadow finished quietly. "I know." Amy smiled. She gingerly moved closer to him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him under the lamplight. And her fear returned. He was just as sinister looking as ever. So hardened from death and misfortune. She gulped and released him. But now Shadow was studying her. Somehow… in the strangest way, he was reminded of Maria. She had been so much closer to him that anyone. She understood him. And in a way, helped him to prepare for the life ahead by her death. Shadow blinked and looked away. Amy forced herself to look at him. He was the same one that had gone around killing the innocent like it was nothing more than some sick game. She had every reason to hate him and fear him. But she just couldn't.
    
    **_Look away cause I'm strange in my mind_**
    
    **_Let's make a place for me_**
    
    **_So I feel right inside_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Lost what is gone_**
    
    **_Need to know to carry on_**
    
    **_I've I'd only see the light_**
    
    **_Maybe then I'd be alright_**
    
    **_I know they'd rather see me down_**
    
    **_On my knees than on my feet_**
    
    **_Tell me what's this world we're living_**
    
    **_Sometimes it seems so strange_**
    
    ****
    
    "How are you…err… doing?" Amy asked. Shadow's stare hardened as he was reminded once again of the present.
    
    "Like you don't know" he replied. "Everyone hates me. Even you must" Amy shook her head.
    
    "I don't" she insisted. "I think everyone deserves another chance" Shadow simply shrugged and turned to walk off. "If you need something…" Amy called to him. He glanced over his shoulder, a small smile paying on his face.
    
    "I don't need you" he said. He seemed to be reassuring himself of something. "I'll be seeing you, Amy Rose" And he melted away into the darkness, leaving Amy standing there. She smiled as well. Then she continued to walk on. Her home was in the opposite direction.
    
    How could he let her go? Shadow continued to walk. She might have been the only person that didn't want him dead. Why had he left? She'd even offered her help. Maybe it was time to heal… She could help him. Then he drew in a long breath and looked up to the starless night sky. 
    
    "I need you…" he said quietly in almost a whisper. Then he shook his head and walked on.
    
    Amy arrived home. She yawned and stumbled through the dark. Not even bothering to change into her pyjamas, she simply collapsed onto her bed. She clutched the blankets with eyes half closed. She smiled secretly and fell asleep.

**_Be not afraid that's what they say   
I'm fed more lies   
See my violent self   
All has past away   
But dreams stay alive _**
    
    **Hey hey! Am I sick or what? Well? Should I continue with this? Should it go into the shitter? E-mail me ok?**

****
    
    ****


	2. Denial

A/N: Heh… Sorry about that chapter. I didn't realize it came out so… messed up. It is annoying isn't it? I'll try and fix it mmkay?

The sound of a hard knock on the door roused Sonic from his sleep. He yawned, letting his arms fall uselessly to his sides. His green eyes narrowed. 

"Go away, Amy!" he called to her. There was silence for a moment.

"Please can I come in?" Amy pleaded. "I just want to talk…" Sonic's shoulders slumped and he sighed. Even coming from Amy Rose, he couldn't ignore the somewhat urgent tone in her voice. It sounded different from her usual screeching and high-pitched giggles. It was worrisome. So Sonic had no choice but to open the door. Her downcast eyes didn't even flicker when he did. Something was seriously wrong. She stepped in slowly and stopped just far enough away from the door that her clothes didn't get caught in it. The older hedgehog closed it and then waited.

"Shadow is still here isn't he?" she asked hopefully. Sonic was taken aback.

"Well… N-no" he stammered. "I guess he left yesterday… But why does it matter?" He didn't need to ask. The blue teenager noticed Amy's cheeks change colour ever so slightly. He couldn't believe it. It was too strange. Did Amy really have some kind of feelings for Shadow? It was disturbing. Sonic could feel his stomach lurch at the thought. Any of his friends with Shadow disturbed him. He stared at her. 

"I sincerely hope this doesn't mean what I think it does," he muttered. Amy looked up, shaking her head furiously and blushing harder. 

"No! It's not… well… I was just worried that he didn't have anywhere to go…" she answered. Even to herself, she sounded unconvincing. Though, it wasn't entirely untrue. It bothered her when Sonic simply shrugged it off. 

"I told him to stay until he could find somewhere else to go… What he does now is NOT my problem!" Sonic started to turn away, but Amy stopped him when she spoke.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" she protested. "And everyone deserves to know what he did for the earth!"

"It's none of your business!" Sonic snapped. He whirled around angrily, but he had an amused smile on his face. He was shaking his head sadly, holding back laughter. "I can't believe you, Amy. You actually _like _him, don't you?" Now it was Amy's turn to laugh bitterly. 

"Of course not!" she answered, a little too uneasily. "But I don't see the point in hating his guts like the rest of you!" 

"It doesn't surprise me" Sonic replied. "You weren't there to see all the things he did" He looked at her again, but his anger seemed to have mostly gone. "Just don't go near him, okay? I'm worried about you…" Amy was surprised by this sudden change in Sonic. And already she knew she wouldn't listen to him. But she nodded anyways. She nodded and forced herself to agree. She stepped out and into the hall. She kept nodding over and over. But as soon as Sonic had closed the door, she broke into a run.

The day was still and humid. A breeze would have been welcome as people crowded under the shade, fanning themselves uselessly. The heat… It's almost unbearably hot. And Shadow, with his fur a deep black, had to suffer the most. Even in the shade under the tree, the hedgehog could not seem to cool himself. He just lay there, back against the trunk with his eyes partially closed. Movement only meant using up more energy. Producing more heat. Only a few moments before, Shadow had even jumped into the river in an attempt to escape the searing heat. But the water was warm as well. Now he was also wet and smelt of the lake water. 

His eyes slowly slid closed and he moved down so he was lying on his back. Everyone hated him, but no one would bother him. It was just so hot. Shadow was nearly asleep when he heard someone shuffling towards him. His ear twitched and one eye opened a crack. It was that pink hedgehog again, making her way towards him. She was still too far away to see that he was watching her. Why was she coming this way? Didn't she know that he was hated and feared by all? He waited. He wanted to know what she wanted, if anything. Maybe just company. Apparently, some people found her annoying. Although, Shadow didn't mind her so much. Not that he cared if anyone talked to him or not. Because he didn't…

Shadow finally sat up. Amy stopped, staring at him. The black hedgehog just sighed and glanced away from her, so Amy assumed it was alright to be there. But she reminded herself that it was completely NOT alright to be there. She sat not too far away from him, in the shade. She pretended to be immensely interested in her bracelet, so she wouldn't have to look at him. 

"Not a big talker, huh?" Amy finally said, breaking the silence like glass. Shadow shrugged. "I can live with that…" she said even quieter. But Shadow had to wonder what she meant. She could live with that? Did she want to be friends or something? Anyone who bothered to try and get close to him usually ended up dead. He was sort of grateful for everyone else's standoffishness. At least he could be certain that he wouldn't get hurt again. But Amy was doing the opposite. He couldn't befriend her. Pretty soon he might actually care about her, like having her around. And then… she might leave. Just like all the others had…

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked bitterly. Amy's ears flattened against her head at his voice. It sounded cruel. She really should've listened to Sonic and Tails when they warned her. He was so different. They were different. And she was stupid to think she could ever… could ever what? What did she want with him? Shouldn't she be spending her time chasing Sonic? But Shadow… didn't run away. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't even answer Shadow's question. He stood up, causing Amy to look at him. "Don't follow me, Amy" he warned her. "It's a mistake" He walked off, making it all the easier for Amy to catch up to him. She wanted to know about him. About his past. He was so cold. He must have spent a lot of time alone for him to be this way. It instantly made Amy feel sorry for him all over again.

"Why?" Amy demanded walking alongside him. Shadow kept his eyes on the ground and didn't answer. In his mind, he just wanted Amy to leave him alone but wouldn't say it out loud. Then she grabbed his arm and pulled so he was facing her. "Don't you want any friends?" Amy asked him. He looked up, locked eyes with her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just leave me alone…" He shook Amy off and continued to walk briskly away. Amy didn't follow this time. She just watched him leave, frowning ever so slightly. She could feel tears sting her eyes. And now she just wanted, more than ever, to get closer to him. She heard someone calling to her, and turned. She could see the little orange fox, bounding towards her. He stopped, though, when he got closer. He looked concerned.

"Amy? You look like you're about to cry!" he exclaimed. "What's the matter?" Amy smiled quickly, wiping her eyes. 

"It's um… just all this heat" she answered, forcing a grin. "It's messing me all up" Tails nodded in agreement.

"But I came here because it was cooler than in the Mystic Ruins" he said. Amy shuddered. She couldn't imagine anything being hotter than it already was. She wiped her forehead and exhaled slowly.

"Well, I'm going home to my nice air conditioned apartment" she sighed. She started to leave, waving over her shoulder. Tails waved back but then the smile disappeared once she was gone. He had seen her talking to Shadow. And he couldn't help but feel a little concerned…

It had cooled off considerably during the night. Shadow sat in a parking lot on the top of a car. The car itself looked as though it had been there for months, so he doubted anyone would come looking for it. The full moon rose behind his silhouette. He was just sitting, allowing his mind to wander. But the calm of the night didn't last long.

"Shadow!" someone shouted in an angry voice. The black hedgehog slowly turned his head. Half hidden by the darkness, Sonic stood not too far away. His gleaming emerald eyes were narrowed, his hands clenched into fists that he held up. Shadow blinked a couple times and slid off his perch and onto the ground. Sonic approached him slowly, stepping into the moonlight. With one quick swipe, he landed a punch squarely on Shadow's jaw and he staggered backwards.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shadow demanded becoming angry. Sonic just glared.

"Like you don't know!" he snarled in reply. Shadow composed himself, trying not to let his anger control him.

"No I don't actually. Enlighten me." The hedgehog standing opposite of him growled and charged towards him. This time Shadow ducked away from his punch and kneed him in the stomach. Sonic gasped but managed to stay standing. 

"You just stay away from Amy!" Sonic spat. "You don't even touch her!" Shadow smirked.

"I don't have to listen to you" he answered coolly. He punched towards Sonic but missed and was slammed into from behind. Shadow fell over and skidded on the pavement. Sonic folded his arms over his chest. 

"I want you gone" he said. "I want you gone by tomorrow. 'Cause if you're not, I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you!" Then he walked off and was gone. Shadow picked himself up. He didn't feel threatened by Sonic. Not in the least way. He'd go where he pleased. If he wanted to stay in Station Square, no one could tell him otherwise. And he wasn't interested in Sonic's crummy girlfriend. He sighed. With his mood thoroughly soured, Shadow couldn't sit back down but instead paced back and forth fuming. He wondered if he should take Sonic's threat seriously. Who was the stronger hedgehog? But what did it matter? It wasn't his fault if Amy Rose kept coming to him. And he felt a tinge. Why would anyone give a damn about him? Especially her?__


	3. Listen

A/N: Yes… It's Shadow/Amy! Possibly one-sided Sonic/Amy but we'll have to see… Another songfic chapter. This time it's Possession sung by Mclachlan. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that…" Tails said, hanging his head. In the darkness, Sonic could only see Tails as a dark shape outlined with moonlight. He turned his head to one side and blinked in confusion.

"Why?" he asked. 

"Because… because now Amy will be mad at us!" Sonic sighed, staring up at the sky.

"I doubt Shadow will leave" he answered. "I wish he would. How can we trust him?" He looked back at Tails who was walking beside him. "How do we know he won't hurt Amy?" Tails nodded in agreement and the two continued on. 

In a completely different place and unaware of what had been going on, Amy Rose stood on her balcony. The light breeze in the air blew her quills gently around her face. She was staring down at the city. At night, it was always lit up and seemed to be bustling with activity. She had a distant look in her eyes and they had the reflection of the lights in them. She sighed heavily and then finally turned to go back in. It was just no use. Maybe she'd always live alone and feel empty. Maybe it was the way it had to be.

Listen as the wind blows  
from across the great divide  
voices trapped in yearning  
memories trapped in time

Yawning and stretching, Amy pulled the corner of her blankets and crawled into bed. She wasn't that tired. Her mind was too full of thoughts to sleep. Like nothing she'd ever felt before. They were strange. She was beginning to believe Sonic. She could understand why he would have suspicions. All her thoughts seemed to be on the dark hedgehog. Why had been on her mind so much lately? Did she really harbour some kind of feelings for him? But she shook her head in her pillow, laughing softly.

"No." she said to herself, to assure herself. But what else could it be? He wasn't treated fairly. She didn't like it. Maybe he wouldn't be so miserable all the time if he had a friend. Or at least if everyone would give him a chance. That was all he needed. Even Sonic should understand that. Hadn't they teamed up before? Why was now different? And thinking of such things nearly brought Amy to tears. She growled and punched her pillow in anger. Then she heard a noise. A knock. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 12:30. Pretty late for anyone to be coming over.

the night is my companion  
and solitude my guide  
would I spend forever here  
and not be satisfied  
and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard

But she got up anyways, feeling somewhat groggy. She slipped on her slippers and tiptoed out of her bedroom and down the hallway. Slowly, she peered through the peephole in the door. And her heart skipped a beat. She wasted no time in unlocking in the door and swinging it open. Shadow stood there, with his head hung. Amy couldn't help but grin. She wasn't sure why.

"Shadow!" was the first thing she exclaimed. Shadow looked up at her and stepped backwards a little ways.

"I just wanted to say… that I'm leaving" Shadow said flatly. "I don't think I'm welcome here…" Amy stared with wide eyes. She watched Shadow turn to leave. Amy couldn't let him. She ran out after him, hooking her arm around his as she sometimes did with Sonic. Shadow turned to look at her. He met her pleading eyes. "Amy… I just can't…" he said but trailed off. 

"You could stay with me!" she cried, clinging tighter. "You can't leave!" Shadow just stared, dumbfounded. Why did Amy want him around so badly? He just couldn't understand it. And he wasn't sure he wanted to. Why did Amy care so much? Surely she had been warned about him… So why didn't she listen? He realized he was letting himself be dragged back towards Amy's door. He stopped.

I'll take your breath away  
and after I'd  
wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear  
Through this world I've stumbled  
so many times betrayed  
trying to find an honest word to find  
the truth enslaved

"But…" he stammered grabbing onto the doorframe with one hand. He steadied himself to keep from falling forwards. 

"Shadow… you can't just leave!" Amy cried, pulling at him harder with no avail. "Please! I'll talk to the others… I- I can convince them to give you another chance! I'll… I'll…" Amy's eyes grew wide and glistened. Shadow couldn't bear to look at them.

"Amy… you don't understand. I really appreciate the offer… but…" he could feel himself starting to lose this battle. Starting to cave in. He wouldn't have it.

"They're wrong, Shadow" Amy whispered without entirely knowing what she was talking about. "But you don't have to believe them" He stared at her.

"They won't approve," he said in one last feeble attempt to fight Amy off. But it wasn't working. "They won't… understand"

"We'll make them!" Amy answered with determination. She became quiet and her grip loosened on Shadow's arm. "I guess I can't make you stay…" she sighed. "But I really wish you would" Shadow was so confused. He could leave right now. It was what he had intended on doing. But he needed to know…

oh you speak to me in riddles and  
you speak to me in rhymes  
my body aches to breathe your breath  
you words keep me alive  
and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard

"Why?" he asked. He faced her, completely serious. Amy stared at the floor, suddenly regretting what she had said. "Amy" he said gently. "If I have to leave, I just need to know one more thing. Why?" 

"Just because…"

"Because?"

"Because… I didn't believe them when they said you were evil. I didn't know better. And maybe everyone deserves a second chance… you know?" Shadow half smiled.

"I'll see you… I guess," he said after a moment. Of course he didn't mean it at all. He probably wouldn't see Amy Rose again. A voice in his head kept arguing that he was only running away from what he was afraid of. Amy's heart thudded. She was letting him go too easily. As he started to leave, Amy was tempted to go after him. But he was stubborn. He wouldn't stay with her. He only wanted acceptance from everyone else. Amy was stubborn too. A million thoughts rushed through her mind and the world seemed to slow down. She reached towards him.

I'll take your breath away  
and after I'd  
wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear  
Into this night I wander  
it's morning that I dread  
another day of knowing of  
the path I fear to tread  
oh into the sea of waking dreams

"Shadow!" she called. "That's not all… there's something else." Shadow turned again. Amy shuffled over to him. He was quite a bit taller than her. He had to look down until his chin touched his neck to see her.

"What?" he asked, not realizing that his voice shook slightly. He didn't want to know what she was about to say. But maybe he knew… Amy started twirling her quills between her fingers, her cheeks growing deeper and deeper red with each moment. 

"It's hard to say…" she admitted and coughed nervously. "But, well… Shadow. I care about you a lot. Maybe more than anyone… And I really like you…" She was the deepest of reds by now. Shadow could feel his own face getting hotter. 

"You… can't" he protested. "We're so different… No!" He pushed away from her and turned to run. Shadow raced down the hallways, letting his skates kick in. He wanted to get away from her and he hated himself for ever coming back. More than anything, he wanted to stay with her. There was no mistaking that, but Shadow knew the consequences of something so… wrong. It was wrong. Amy might have been the only living being on earth that actually gave a shit about what happens to him. And he shot her down. He shot her down just for caring when no one else would.

I follow without pride  
'cause nothing stands between us here  
and I won't be denied  
and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard

Sighing, he let himself slow. He was outside now. He was thankful for the heat. But he looked over his shoulder. Back at Amy's apartment building. Shadow wasn't sure what to do. If he didn't care about Amy, why would he have gone to say goodbye to her? To be polite? He snorted. But then he looked towards the sky. He thought of Maria. His beautiful angel. Why did the purest of souls always die? Why couldn't it have been him instead? For so long he carried the ache in his heart. If he had one. If only he could have protected her. Kept his promise. If only he could be with her now. 

Amy stared where Shadow had been only moments before. She slid to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"I meant everything I said…" she whispered. "But you're still fooling yourself"

"Amy?" someone cried. In a flash, Sonic was kneeling beside her. Amy looked up at the other hedgehog. He looked concerned but also furious. His hands balled into fists. "What did he do?" he demanded. "If he hurt you I'm gonna…"

"I'm fine!" Amy snapped, sounding colder than she had meant. Sonic looked hurt and she tried again. "I mean… I'm not hurt, Sonnikku. No one tried to hurt me" And she hugged him gently. Sonic didn't seem convinced. He stood, anger and determination flashing in his eyes. Amy recognized the look and stood as well. "Sonic" she said. "Don't." He looked over at her. 

"That stupid bastard!" he spat angrily. He faced Amy. "Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"He's just _toying _with you, Amy!" 

Amy considered this as a possibility, but decided against it. She shook her head quickly.

"Sonic… It's okay now. He's gone" she reassured him. "And anyways, I can take care of myself." 

Shadow sat in silence on the river bank. He was leaving. It was settled. But he still felt bad about how he'd treated Amy. All she did was care. Maybe he even cared about her a little too. It seemed there was no use in denying it. At least not to himself. He had never meet someone like her before. She seemed so pure and good. It clashed with his evil ways. Amy wasn't an annoyance. She wasn't just some innocent bystander either. Amy was… well different. And then Shadow groaned, frustrated with himself.

I'll take your breath away  
and after I'd  
wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes...

'I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again!' he thought angrily. He grabbed a stone off the ground and threw it as hard as he could into the water. It made a huge splash and steam rose off the water. 'Every time I get close to anyone, they just get hurt. And I get hurt!' He bared his teeth. 'So why am I like this?' Shadow couldn't come up with an answer to that. He may have been created, but he was still a complete life form. He had emotions, and thoughts too. Sometimes he even surprised himself. He could imagine Maria sitting next to him. Staring right through him with those brilliant blue eyes. Maybe she was. He could feel her presence. 

"I can't go back" he told her simply. "Maybe I do have feelings for her… So what? Everyone else would like to see me dead!" He could see Maria shaking her head. "Even I hate myself right now… And- and it could never work anyways! What would everyone say? Sonic's already on my case about it." Maria didn't seem convinced. 

"You know that you can never truly be happy if you run away" she answered in her sweet angelic voice. 

"The only way I can be happy is if I'm with you" he said. "No one else matters!" Maria smiled. It was a sad little smile and she gently reached out to touch his hand. Shadow saw her hand move over his, but felt nothing at all. "I miss you"

"I miss you too" she whispered. "And it hurts to see you in such pain. Over time, the others will learn to trust you. They will give you a chance, just as Amy Rose has" He met her eyes. He wished he could touch her. Hug her maybe. No one could ever fill the empty space in his heart. Not like Maria had.

"So that's what I have to do? Stay here? With Amy?" Maria nodded. 

"Shadow, maybe it's meant to be. I can't know for sure. But give it a chance. Just one more chance" Shadow sighed but agreed. He could see his angel drift away before him and a warm summer breeze rustled his fur. 

"Goodbye Maria…" he said quietly and raised. "I'll try again… if that's what you want" 


	4. Seeing red

The usual humidity that the inhabitants of Station Square had grown used to, was already settling over the city. Like a thick suffocating blanket. No one was safe from it. Amy Rose had more or less ignored it. That morning, she wasn't feeling too great. Her freezer had broken down so now, she sat by the window, shovelling in spoonfuls of strawberry ice cream. With a loud knock on her door, Amy blinked a little.

"It's open," she said absently. The door opened, and the pink hedgehog looked up, half hoping… The young twin-tailed fox stepped in, wiping his forehead. He looked serious.

"Amy," he said, shuffling over to her where she sat by the window. "Do you know where Shadow is?" 

Amy looked over at him, blankly. Really, she didn't ever want to hear that name again. But she had to wonder why Tails wanted to know his location. "No" she answered. "He… He left yesterday. I haven't seen him since." That was mostly true, she did leave out a few details thinking it might upset Tails. His expression changed to that of concern and then into anger.

"Tails?" He had her full attention now. Amy moved to sit up straighter, flicking her bangs out of her eyes. "What's wrong?" Tails looked sideways at the floor.

"Shadow… he's…" Tails trailed off while Amy's eyes pleaded for him to continue yet not sure that she wanted to hear this.

Traffic was being held up along the streets. Horns honked, and angry drivers leaned out of their car windows. In the distance, rippling from the heat wave, two figures were engaged in battle. Sonic had never seen Shadow like this, not even in their previous fights. The usually calm and collected hedgehog seemed bloodthirsty. Ready for a fight and looking for one. Sonic landed on a street lamp, wiping at a cut on his cheek. Shadow was right there, flying at him and knocking him to the cement below.

Sonic cried out in pain, hearing a sickening crack in his leg. He opened one eye and pushed himself up a ways to see. His leg was badly mangled and a sharp bit of bone was starting to poke through the skin and fur. He hissed, shutting his eyes tightly and his head dropped back to the ground.

Shadow appeared in front of him, grinning insanely that was so unlike him. He reached down and pulled Sonic upwards before slamming his fist into Sonic's jaw. Sonic would've fallen if Shadow hadn't maintained his grip on him. He hit him again, causing Sonic to spit out a bloody tooth.

Amy ran along past the cars with Tails flying overhead. People shouted at her but she took no notice. Her purse that she happened to grab as she headed out banged against her side. She stopped when she reached the place, panting. The road and cement was torn up. The fire hydrant was spraying water in the air. In the centre of it all, Shadow stood holding Sonic by his neck. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing. She charged forward even as Tails called to her. She made her mallet appear. Then she swung it at Shadow as hard as she could. 

The black hedgehog easily dodged it. A moment later, he reappeared a few feet away as Amy fell forward a bit from swinging so forcefully and hitting nothing. She glimpsed Shadow standing there, grinning widely. She noted that although Sonic was pretty much beaten, Shadow had a few wounds as well. Then he went off, and Amy knelt down beside Sonic who had seemingly lost consciousness. 

"Sonic, honey, I'm so sorry about this…" Amy whispered wiping her eyes. She sat beside him where he lay on the couch, Tails sitting in another chair nearby. 

"Why are you sorry?" Sonic questioned. "It's Shadow that's finally snapped." And at that name, Sonic's voice grew steadily more enraged.

"It was pretty weird…" Tails observed. "To see him like that. He was almost… crazy"

"Hold still…" Amy muttered, wrapping one of Sonic's arms up in bandages. "And stop getting angry, you're not going anywhere for awhile." Amy tried to stay calm, but inside her mind was racing. Had Shadow snapped? She couldn't believe it. What had made him change so quickly? 

It was later in the day by then. Amy was walking silently along the sidewalk, passing Twinkle Park with barely a glance. Cute couples get in for free. Stop thinking about Shadow… Amy knew she had to. He was evil for crying out loud. 

"Amy Rose!" someone hissed. Amy stopped walking abruptly. Shadow. She knew his voice by now. Looking around quickly, she spotted him half hidden behind a nearby hedge. She had to remember to be angry. And yet she went near him. He could've attacked her. 

"What do you want?" she demanded, angrily. "Sonic's leg is broken you know!" 

"It is?" Shadow asked, confused. 

"Yes!" 

"How did it happen?" Shadow inquired which made Amy feel confused now.

"You did it… Didn't you?" Amy's voice trailed off because somehow, she couldn't believe that who she saw that had attacked Sonic so viciously was in fact Shadow. It seemed so unlikely now.

"No…" He looked serious. "Amy Rose, you must believe me when I say that whatever that was, was not me." His deep maroon orbs locked with Amy's eden green. The hedgehog girl swallowed the forming lump in her throat with some difficulty. Then she found her voice.

"Shadow… I do believe you."

Honestly, the ebony hedgehog hated the sound of a door closing. With that click, it made him feel almost trapped. And he'd never felt so much like that until Amy Rose closed her apartment door behind him. He took in his surroundings. Pink walls with flowered wallpaper, black leather couches, large TV set, white carpet, plants growing on the windowsill. Nothing too extraordinary, he'd admit. But he never did like people over doing it. In fact, he felt surprisingly at home in the quaint little apartment. It even smelt good. 

"Um, uh…" Amy stammered. "This is where I live…" Shadow nodded absently. He looked on a bit more.

"And it would really be alright if I stayed here?" 

"Yes!" Amy answered. "Yes, for the final time Shadow. Stop being so silly, I love having guests…"

"Aren't you afraid I might turn on you?" Shadow asked.

"I… I guess I'll just take that chance." Amy giggled a bit then went off to the kitchen, leaving Shadow standing there, dumbfounded. No one had ever been so kind to him. Not since Maria anyways. In a way, seeing Amy reminded him of her. It made the memories sharper. He was grateful for that. 

"Do you want a drink, Shadow?" Amy asked, suddenly poking her head out of the kitchen. "I'm not such a great hostess, I'm afraid." she added.

"It's fine" Shadow assured her. "And anyways, I'm not very thirsty right now."

Amy walked over, slumping down onto the couch. Shadow stood quietly. "Do you want _anything_?" Amy ventured. "Aren't you hungry?" Shadow shook his head. Amy moved over a bit for him to sit down. Shadow did so, feeling awkward.

"I apologize for being so rude the other day," Shadow said quietly. Amy looked surprised. "I'm just not used to anyone feeling anything towards me except hate."

"Well I don't hate you" Amy answered.

"That's what I don't understand," Shadow continued. "Is why you don't hate me like everyone else…" Amy blushed a little.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. She leaned back a little, staring up at the ceiling. "Why does it matter?"

"I guess it… doesn't."

The ebony hedgehog pushed open the door quietly and peered into the room. A simple white single bed by the window. A dresser, a night table and not much else. He moved silently over to the bed, sitting on it. He had slept in worse places. Amy Rose was being so kind to him, and he wasn't doing anything to repay her. He wasn't even returning her feelings…

"Catch," she said, appearing in the doorway and tossing him a pillow. Shadow caught it, setting it down on the bed. 

"Thank you" he murmured.

"Will you be alright in here?" she questioned, looking almost afraid to step in.

"Yes."

"Okay…" Amy looked over her shoulder and pointed. "The bathroom's down the hall in case you need to use it." She finally got the nerve to go in, walking over and smoothing out the sheets. She glanced at Shadow and he caught her looking. They locked gazes for a moment.

"A-Amy Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you shouldn't allow me to stay here… What if Sonic finds out?"

"I'll talk to him" she replied flatly.

"I might get you into trouble" Shadow pursued.

"Shadow…" She finally sat down next to him. She reached over, placing her hand overtop of his. This surprised Shadow but he stayed still. "You're so sweet, you know that?" The older hedgehog shifted uncomfortably. "You can't be all that bad." Then she stood up again, taking her hand away.

Shadow was a bit tired and he lay down. Amy was smiling. She stroked his quills gently then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She walked off, turning off the light and closing the door a bit. "Goodnight, Shadow" he heard her say.

Shadow rolled over, one hand on his cheek, his face a little bit flushed. "Night" he answered back, but wasn't sure if she heard him. His eyes closed and he sighed. He didn't deserve this.

The city was hardly empty even late at night. Clubs and bars were constantly full, cars continued to drive through, motel windows were lit up. A solitary figure wandered along the street. Behind it, a car was approaching. The driver caught sight of him in the headlights and honked the horn. He didn't move, didn't even look up. The driver looked annoyed, rolling down his window and leaning out.

"Hey you!" he shouted. "Get out of the way!" No response from the figure. With a groan, the man opened the car door and got out. He approached the figure without fear. Why should he fear them? They were smaller than he was. "I said," he growled, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. He forced him to turn around. He was met with two red eyes. Then suddenly he was kicked, hard, in the stomach.

The man crumpled forward and the figure chuckled, standing over him. "Chaos spear" he hissed aiming the attack at the man. A moment later, the figure had continued on his way leaving the man dead and his car door still open.

'Let them find him' he thought with a smirk. 'Let them see what Shadow the hedgehog has done'


	5. Plenty

A/N: Last chapter was unintentionally left in a cliffhanger. Cha, cha, cha. I can't help but leave cliffhangers, I don't know why. Meanwhile, I've only got one story on this name if you want to see my other writing go there. My other, more known name. ^^; Um… yep. I warn you, this chapter gets kinda mushy so be warned. But hey, if you didn't like Shadamy action why would you have read this far?

Remember children I do not own a damn thing!!!! 

Stay in school. 

The man with his lanky limbs and round body stood in the doorway at the mess before him. He sighed, leaning down to examine the damage inflicted on his latest creation. The much shorter ebony and crimson hedgehog stood there, one arm twisted back in an unnatural position, an eye rolled back too far, fur ripped in places revealing the gleaming metallic bones underneath.

The man growled angered by the state his android was in, especially seeing as that annoying blue pest caused it. Moments later, the android was lying on a metal table while his creator attempted to repair him. It made a strange buzzing sound as though it might have been trying to talk then sparks began flying from it. The man leapt backwards, cursing all the while. Cursing that blue hedgehog.

A light knocking jarred Shadow from his sleep. He slept so lightly, that any slight noise would awaken him. It was part of his design to help keep him from being attacked. He was on his feet in an instant, tensed, eyes hard. Locked on the door. It opened with a squeak and Amy Rose's round face poked in, regarding him curiously.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said. "I thought maybe you might be hungry?" She seemed oblivious to the fact that Shadow was in attack mode, though he was remembering where he was and for what reason.

"Uh… no thanks" he answered, politely as he could.

"Really?" Amy folded her arms over her chest and eyed him. "And when was the last time you've eaten something?"

"I don't know…" Shadow answered, blinking. In a flash Amy grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him out of the room. He hadn't even gotten a chance to put what little clothing he wore on. 

"Maybe you think you're all strong and powerful, but you have to eat something or you'll die" Amy said. She led him into the kitchen and plunked him down in one of the chairs at the small table. The pink hedgehog turned her back to him, rummaging through her cupboards. "Now what would you like?"

"Uh… Do you have orange juice?" 

"Sure do!" She poured him a large glass and put it in front of him. He shifted his eyes as he took a small sip. Amy bustled around the small cluttered kitchen. "How 'bout some waffles?" She opens the freezer and takes them out. 

"But I'm not-

"If I don't see you eat, Shadow, I'm going to assume you're anorexic and I'll take you to see a doctor…" Amy said almost warningly. 

The black hedgehog gulped, ears flattening. "W-waffles would be just fine…"

She grinned. "Good. I'll make them." Shadow grumbled, sinking lower into his chair. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to get bossed around by this girl. But maybe he was just a bit hungry. If only a bit. A moment later, Shadow was eating the waffles Amy had made for him while she sat facing him and watching. It made him nervous to have those eyes on him.

When he finished, he felt relieved and pushed away from the table. "Done" he said.

"You eat like a bird…" Amy answered, taking his plate and putting it in the sink. Shadow stood up, stiffly. 

"A bird?"

"Yeah, they don't eat much"

"Oh…" 

Amy finished washing and turned to him, drying her hands on a dishtowel. She frowned a little. "Something the matter?" she asked.

"It's just… uh…" Shadow backed up as she came closer to him. "…Being here, it'll take some getting used to… you know?"

"Shadow? Tell me something," Amy said, ignoring his statement as she stared at him with intense eyes. 

"What?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

"No" without hesitation.

"Stupid? Too young? Too girly?"

"No… Why are you asking?" he asked, worriedly.

A sigh. "No reason, I guess…"

"Amy, if this is about what you told me the other night…" Shadow sighed. "Well, I mean, it's nice and all but…" he looked to the floor feeling that familiar warmth returning to his face. 

"It's fine" Amy replied flatly. "I just want you to know that I'm falling for you. Hard."

Shadow was really scared by then. He'd been trying to steer away from this situation. Now he stepped back, away from her. She came closer, gripping his hands. Her eyes were large, full of a seriousness and intensity that Shadow had never seen in anyone before. "Shadow, when I saw you the first time, you seemed so sad" she said in a soft, wispy voice that sounded nothing like usual. 

"Y-yeah?" Shadow said, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah…" One hand reached up and gently brushed his cheek, lingering for a moment. Shadow was visibly nervous. "Like… if someone would just love you and take care of you, it was all you'd need…" Amy looked nervous now as well. "Shadow, I…" her green orbs began welling with tears. "I love you."

"Amy, please don't…" Shadow protested, weakly.

"I love you" she said again, voice trembling. The tears began to fall, rolling down her face and making lines in the peach coloured fur on her muzzle. "Please, please just give me a chance!" Suddenly she let go of him, sobs wracking her body. "I won't leave, I won't disappear…"

Shadow couldn't think properly, let alone speak. Love? Love? What was that? Love was what he felt for Maria. For her. Only her. Nobody else. No one… And love was not something that anyone else could feel for him. And then all at once, there was a knock on the door.

Before he knew it, Amy had wiped her eyes as much as possible and herded Shadow into a closet near the front door. "Don't say anything" she whispered to him before closing the door. The black hedgehog shifted uncomfortably in the cramped space causing a few coats to sway on their hangers.

Amy opened the door seeing a small light orange rabbit standing there, grinning at her. "Cream?" the pink hedgehog asked, blinking. "How'd you get here?" 

"I came here last night. Tails flied me over in his plane" she answered. Her smile faded slightly. "Were you crying, Amy-chan?" 

"No" Amy said quickly. "It's uh… the onions. I'm cutting onions"

"Tails said Sonic got hurt" Cream continued, stepping past her and into the apartment. "I'm going to see him next. I brought him a present" She held up a plate covered in saran wrap. There were about a dozen brownies underneath. "My home made brownies." The smell of them wafted through the apartment, reaching even Shadow's nose from where he was hiding.

"Aw, that's sweet of you" Amy said, smiling a bit. 

"Is he okay?" Cream asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. But his leg is broken so he won't be running for a while"

Cream hung her head. "Poor Sonnikku-chan. I hope I can cheer him up" She turned back towards the door. "I'd better go now, but maybe I'll come back again before I leave, okay?"

Amy nodded. "I should go check up on him later too" she said. "But I'll see you later Cream!"

"Ja ne for now!" the rabbit called, waving. Shadow heard the door close but he hesitated anyways, not wanting to face Amy again. Muffled through the door, he could hear her crying softly. Shadow sighed, pulling open the closet door and peeking out at her. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the far wall.

"…Amy?" Shadow asked, making his way to her very slowly though she was only a few feet away. At this Amy's only response was to pull her knees up to her chest and hide her face in them. Shadow swallowed the dry lump in his throat. He was causing this pain. This girl that he looked at and was reminded of Maria was in _love_ with him. Or so she said. It didn't seem right. But he didn't want to see her so upset. 

The ebony hedgehog gingerly moved to sit beside her. She turned away from him, sobbing louder. He was silent, wanting desperately to get away from this. But instead he ignored the urge to and slowly pulled her close to him. He circled his arms around her, hugging her and this seemed to catch Amy by surprise.

"I'm sorry" Shadow said after a moment. Amy nodded, hugging back much tighter than he was.

"I'm sorry too…" Amy answered.

Another pause as Shadow tried to slow his rapid beating heart. "…A-and the reason I came back…" Amy raised her head from where it had been buried in his chest. She looked at him, questioningly. "Was… because I… have feelings for you." That was hard to get out properly, but he'd done it and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Really?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh Shadow!" she grinned, hugging him again, nearly knocking him over. Shadow blushed a little.

"A-Amy, I can't properly breathe!" Shadow gasps.

Amy let go a little. "Oh… heh… sorry." She rubbed the back of her head, smiling nervously. 

He smiled a little as well. "Well, I hope you're happy now…"

"Oh I am!" Amy says cheerily, clapping her hands together once. Shadow stands up and pulls the blissful Amy to her feet. She has that starry-eyed look.

"I'm going for a walk," Shadow said. "Want to come?"

"Yes!" was the reply he got.

Moments later, in the heat, the two hedgehogs walked along side by side through the park. The trees provided much shade along the paths, but it was still hot out. Shadow was talking a bit, though Amy did most of it. She talked a mile a minute about anything she wanted, sometimes even cutting Shadow off at times.

"I love this park!" Amy squealed, stretching her arms to the sky. "Don't you?"

"I guess" Shadow was greatly troubled by something. His silence was awkward as they walked. A few people walking along as well spared them a few disapproving glances.

"What's wrong?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Well, what about the others?" Shadow said.

"What they don't know can't possibly hurt them, right?" Amy said with a mischievous grin. "I wish you'd stop worrying about it"

"Sorry…" Shadow mumbled, frowning slightly. 

Sitting on the balcony as the sky began to darken, Amy Rose sat there, hugging herself as a strange wind blew. She watched the street below, her chin resting on the ledge. She heard the screen door slid open and Shadow was beside her. Amy looked at him before moving over a bit and snuggling against his side. Shadow quietly put his arm around her.

"I'm going to see Sonic tomorrow" Amy said after a moment. "You should come too"

"I don't think Sonic honestly wants to see me right now…" Shadow answered. "Or ever…"

"Hmmm…" Amy sighed. "I'm wondering, who _was_ fighting with Sonic if it wasn't you?" Shadow didn't have the slightest idea. Amy was silent again, thoughtful. She took a deep breath. "Shadow… can I…?" He looked at her.

"What?" The black hedgehog turned towards her now, blinking. Amy looked away, blushing again. He wasn't sure what was the matter. "What is it?" And all at once Amy moved up on her tiptoes and kissed him. On the mouth. Shadow went completely rigid and it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Just seeing what it was like," Amy said quietly, smiling.

"And?" Shadow asked, finding his voice.

"I like it…" 


	6. The one?

A/N: I knew if I didn't do something right now I would never get another chapter up. This one does little for the plot but it might satisfy your Shadamy needs for the time being. And it's short… But I've read shorter so deal with it and read at your own risk!

Sonic lay on the couch; he hadn't gone anywhere else much. His damned injury kept him there, helpless. It wasn't dark in the room despite that fact that the night had long settled in on the city. The crescent sliver of moon hung in the otherwise black sky and cast a pale glow through the tall window with the curtains up. The hedgehog's form lay against the cool leather of the couch, hands tucked behind his head, staring idly up at the ceiling. Waiting for something to happen…

And something was about to.

A shadow cast across the floor, black against the white moonlight. Sonic felt it, the presence, and turned his green empty stare to the window. He didn't get a chance to think about what he saw because in an instant, the glass was shattered effortlessly and Shadow stepped into the apartment, grinning smugly. 

His crimson stare locked with Sonic's. The blue teenager was more or less helpless with his injury. Shadow seemed to have gone mad at some point; those eyes were crazed. 

"Hello" Shadow said in a low voice. Sonic sat up, glaring at him and scrambling to get away. He was either afraid or annoyed. Shadow didn't seem too concerned. He walked across the carpet, glass shards crunching under his shoes. "You don't seem very happy to see me," he said with mock disappointment. 

"What is it you _want_?!" Sonic growled as Shadow moved closer to him. The lean hedgehog stood over him. Sonic was up now, gripping the arm of the couch for support. Would Shadow really just flat out kill him? Now was his chance to do so. 

"I thought I'd do you a favour and end your misery…" Shadow said coolly. 

Sonic backed up, eyes wide. "You're crazy" 

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Shadow questioned. When he saw Sonic's blank look he knew… "You're stupider than I ever thought possible, faker"

"What are you going on about?" Sonic demanded. 

"Idiot…" Shadow sighed then grinned. "Ah well… You'll never know I guess"

Sonic tripped over the coffee table, biting back a pained noise when he landed on the floor. But he was slowly starting to understand… A little… Maybe… He was wrong. "You… you aren't… who you say you are…?"

"I never said I was Shadow" the other hedgehog said with a chuckle. "You all just assumed…"

"But… but… you look just like him"

"That's the point" the impostor replied. "That you would believe Shadow was the one everyone was afraid of."

Sonic sat there, shocked.

"And to think," he grinned wider. "Even you couldn't tell the real Shadow from a fake…"

Sonic stared down, trembling with rage. He suddenly lunged at the other hedgehog, knocking him over. He grabbed his neck, gritting his teeth. "You bastard…" He couldn't believe he had fallen for a stupid trick. He hadn't been treating Shadow fairly at all. And because he hadn't, no one else had. He'd been isolated. Shadow was more of a hero than he'd ever be… And Shadow was gone now. It was too late for apologies.

The dark hedgehog continued to grin and flung Sonic off of him and into the far wall like he was a rag doll.

"I ought to kill you" the impostor said, apparently amused at Sonic's pain. "I would get you out of the way at least… But no… Those aren't my orders"

The blue hedgehog stared at him dizzily, raising his head. The dark hedgehog walked past him to the door. Sonic didn't know what he was going to do, but he couldn't let it happen. "Hey" he called to him hoarsely. "What are you, if not Shadow?"

~

Dull eyes flickered open to see the owner of the small-frightened sounding voice. Amy Rose, clad in a long t-shirt and cotton pants with her hands clasped together and regarding him with large fearful eyes. Shadow blinked, having being asleep in a strange position, upside down and half falling off the bed. 

"Amy…?" he asked, rubbing his head. He slid off the mattress and fell a short distance before hitting the floor with a thud. The pink hedgehog stared at him then hugged herself, turning her gaze away and closed her eyes. Shadow sat up, face red with embarrassment. "What's wrong?" He noted it was dark in the room, it was late. They had retreated to their separate bedrooms several hours before. 

Amy's eyes opened again and she looked shyly at him. "This is gonna sound so idiotic but… well I had to come to see you… To make sure you were still here…"

"Did you have a nightmare?" he questioned. He stood up, looking at her with concern.

"I guess… it was just a nightmare…" she finally said quietly. Has she really come to check on him? That was it. Shadow couldn't help but wonder though he decided not to doubt what she said. Maybe he'd just let her have as she wanted. Smirking, the black furred hedgehog sat on the bed. 

"Why would I leave?" he questioned, eyes shining. "I have food, a nice warm bed, a roof over my head…" He checked her face. "And you…"

He didn't need to say anymore. Amy's face split into a smile and she was beside him with one step and hugging him tightly. He allowed her to do so. Allowed her to be so close when no one else would ever be given such a privilege. He liked her. A lot. He didn't mind in the least. He'd sort of brought it on himself anyways. 

His arms went around her without him giving it much thought.

"You're never _this_ overly affectionate" Shadow said jokingly, trailing his fingers lightly through her quills. 

"Haha look who's talking" Amy retorted. She sat up, meeting his eyes. "Any girl would go slowly insane having you in her house… and not doing anything about it…" She leaned in to kiss him and Shadow didn't pull away. He all but purred, feeling her lips massage his own. He wasn't sure how to kiss, but he'd try anyways. He closed his eyes, rubbing her back gently. They kissed, only parting to breathe and then kissing again.

Shadow wracked his brain as endless shivers travelled up his spine. There had to be something else. Something more he could say… do… But nothing came to him. He leaned back onto the bed, sighing. He opened one eye, smiling and moved over a bit, much to Amy's delight. She wriggled in under the covers beside him but they were awfully close, the bed wasn't very big at all.

"Well, I hope you're happy now" the dark one said with a chuckle.

"Yep!" Amy answered, beaming. She snuggled close to her love and rubbed over his chest with her hand. She couldn't help herself. He had the softest… warmest fur… He smelt nice too. She breathed in deeply. He rolled onto his side, holding her close. 

"You'll be able to sleep now I hope" Shadow said, blushing a little. "Don't expect this every night. You have your own-

She wasn't listening. She had curled up against him, head resting on his chest and had fallen asleep. Shadow sighed. 

"What is it I feel for you…?" he asked her. She didn't answer him obviously. He smiled. So strange she looked, beside him. Her fur was light pink and peach almost white. Her form seemed to glow in the moonlight like an angel. As for him, he was dark and practically invisible. His dark arms around her stood out against her. She stood out against him.

He didn't feel tired anymore. He looked over and out the window but he was unable to see much except the tops of the tallest buildings and the sky beginning to change colour as the sun was rising.

Maria… 

He looked at Amy's sleeping form again. She seemed so innocent and delicate compared to him. They really were so different. What was it she saw in him? Perhaps it was just some helpless crush?

Shadow knew better than to think like that, however. Not some obsession. Real love. She'd said so. He'd trust her. He'd depend on her… But he'd try so much harder than the last time, wouldn't he? The hedgehog held her a bit tighter. He'd protect her. He'd make sure that nothing ever happened to her. Nothing at all.

…

The hedgehog once thought to be Shadow walked along as the sun was rising. He couldn't risk being out during the day with no cover and ducked down an alley as the orange light began moving slowly over the streets. He looked up at the crisp blue sky above him. His eyes glinted. 

…

Sonic slowly became conscious, rubbing his head and wincing. The apartment… it was a mess. Things knocked over, glass broken. Sonic stood up, shaking. His memory returned to him. There was a Shadow impostor on the loose. The real Shadow was gone because he had chased him away. Could he have screwed up any worse?

The blue hedgehog hobbled towards the door and turned the handle. It didn't open. Blinking, Sonic tried to force the door open again. It wouldn't budge. He hobbled back across the room to the phone to see it had been smashed to pieces. 

…

Shadow's ear twitched, hearing something. He shifted a bit, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Amy stirred, frowning a bit in her sleep but not waking up. Shadow would've stayed with her, but suddenly he felt a nagging pull to get up that wouldn't leave him alone. He gently pried her off him, trying so hard not to wake her. He succeeded in doing so and stood up, slipping on his shoes and gloves and walking out of the bedroom. 

Amy continued to frown, minutes after he'd left. She mumbled something, one hand reaching out and feeling the spot beside her. She shivered, opening her eyes slowly. "Shadow…?" She noticed the spot empty. She sat up. "Shadow?"

The black hedgehog slinked into the living room. All was eerily silent. He stared around. He could feel something… Something was there…

"Shadow?" Amy tiptoed down the hallways, now lit as the sun had mostly risen. "Shadow? Where are you?" She rubbed at one eye, stifling a yawn. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms grab hold of her. She shrieked. 

Shadow's ear perked up and he felt a sudden rush of panic at Amy's scream. He fled from the room and down the hall. He went to the bedroom, flinging open the door. "Amy?!" he called, seeing right away that she wasn't there. 


End file.
